Forever life
by GlasgowPotter
Summary: In 1933 Rosalie wasn't the only one Carlisle transformed. Emily King was attacked due to her brother's actions and was left for dead but when Carlisle found he believe such a kind heart didn't deserve to die. This is her story of her forever life.
1. Chapter 1

I was late. I was really late. Mother had asked me to keep an eye on James, my little brother that evening only for half an hour so that she could go to the corner shop to collect the groceries. She took two hours. I highly doubt that she went to the corner shop but it was best to stay out things that did not concern me, something I had learned from being in the King family. Her time keeping caused me to have to sprint through the streets towards Rochester Infirmary to start my night shift on the ward.

"Watch where you going" someone yelled as I bumped into them.

"Sorry" I called over my shoulder as I heard them mumbling something about me being a King.

Dr Smith was just going to love this, me being late. She'd probably have me dealing with the drunken injuries that would definitely result in me being covered in sick in the end. Taking a risk, I decided to take the short cut through the alleys. They weren't the safest of places in New York but if it would save me from having to deal with the wrath of Dr Smith, I'd take my chances. Literally as I was about to exit the alley, someone's arms wrapped around my waist and a hand wrapped over my mouth muffling my scream. Next thing I knew, I had been pushed against the wall and a face appeared centimetres from mine. I had seen that face plenty of times with Royce. I knew it was trouble.

"Where is Royce?" He growled

"I don't know. We have no contact with him anymore" I whimpered as he moved his hand from mine

"Don't play games with me, Emily. I know how you practically worshipped the grounds he walked on. Now, where is he because he owes me" Ben yelled, causing me to nearly jump out my skin

"He had an argument with father and walked out. I don't know where he is but please just let me go. I can get you all the money you want" I sobbed as I tried to pull away from him

"I'm sorry, sweetheart but I warned him if he did not get me my money by this morning then I'd come for you. Such a shame to ruin such a pretty thing but this is a lesson that your brother needs to learn" he whispered

No matter how much I screamed, he didn't let his grip loosen instead the smirk on his face only grew. I give up on screaming as my voice became hoarse and begged silently for someone to help. The streets would be empty at that time of night so no one would hear. No one to help me. Just as he stepped away from me, I thought it was over until I felt something plunge into my stomach knocking the breath out of me. My eyes widened as my hands flew to my side to feel warm liquid oozing from my dress.

"He'll learn this time, sweetheart" Ben whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead before letting me sink to the ground in agony.

I could barely manage a few breaths as he walked away like nothing had happened. Tears tumbled down my cheeks as the pain and embarrassment began to grow. All I could do was wait for death to take over me and it would be over. At that moment, I really did believe that was it for me. I was about to die. I thought that my imagination was running wild as I heard footsteps hitting off the cobble ground towards me. Maybe he was back to really finish me off. I had always though that Dr Carlisle Cullen looked like an angel but my imagination was taking it a little too far when he appeared in front of me. Softly, he crouched down beside me and gently, moved my hair away from one side of my neck.

"Emily, it's going to be alright. Everything is going to be okay"he whispered

Within seconds, all I felt was pain as his teeth sank into my neck. I had felt nothing like that before. It felt like my body was being burned inch by inch while a thousand daggers were piercing through my skin. I could feel my body being lifted up from the cold, wet ground and being carried away as the rain tumbled to the ground. I just wanted the pain to stop as it tore through my veins like blood. Through my screams, I could make out a soothing voice as it encouraged me to keep calm and that everything was going to get better soon. An ice cold hand gently, rested down on my forehead, giving a little relief from the burning in my head. Something told me this was only the beginning.

For what felt like eternity the pain continued until it just suddenly disappeared. Like it had never happened. I could feel myself in total control of my body as the feeling of total calmness began to pass through me. I began to think that the pain I had went through was just the beginning of death and that was me. I was dead. My thoughts however, changed when I was able to open my eyes and take in my surrounding. My eyes sight was incredible, it was like my eyes used to have something in them preventing me from seeing and after the pain it had been washed out allowing me to see. I could smell everything from the sweetness of the flowers beside my bed to the disgusting streets outside. I could clearly hear everything from the whispering outside the door to the bustle of the street outside. Instantly, my eyes darted over to the door as it slowly began to open to reveal Esme Cullen.

"How are you feeling, dear?" She smiled softly as she began to make her way towards me

"Strange"I replied as I pulled myself up expecting to at least feel some pain

"Do you remember what happened?" Esme questioned as she sat down beside me

"I remember it all" I replied, bluntly wanting to push what I hoped to be nightmare, right out of my head.

"I really need to be going home. Mother and Father will be worrying and I don't want that"I muttered pushing myself to my feet sending the large bed flying into the wall

"You need to stay calm"Esme soothed as I jumped back in shock

"That wasn't me. There must have been some sort of wind or something"I snapped as I began to make my way towards the door while looking for a window where the wind could have come from

"Emily, you have to stay here for us to explain" Esme exclaimed before I pulled the door and "it came right of the hinges.

"Rosalie?" I questioned as I was blocked from going out the door by the woman that was set to marry my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle's POV

Rushing my goodbyes to those on the ward, I hurriedly left the hospital as the strong scent of blood drifted through the air. Through the silence of the night, I could hear the shaky breathing of a female as they grew weaker and weaker by the second. Mixing with the scent of the blood, the salty smell of tears filled the air with her small sobs. Picking up my pace, I rushed into the small alley at the back of the hospital where she lay. The blood was instantly pushed to the back og my mind as my instincts as a doctor kicked in the second I was by her side. Weakly, her head lifted up so she was looking me in the face causing a gasp to catch in the back of my throat. She was Emily King, the young nurse that had began to work at the hospital only months before. The thought of what cruelty would even think about hurting someone so innocent sparked anger into me. I refused to just let her die knowing how much she had left to give in life and that night wasn't going to be the end for her. As gentle as I could, I moved the hair from one side of her neck allowing it to be fully revealed.

"Emily, it's going to be alright. Everything is going to be okay" he whispered

As my teeth sank into her neck, she tried weakly to fight against my grip but in the end she sank against the wall allowing the venom to enter her system. Once I knew there was enough inside her for the transformation, I pulled away and watched as the pain tore through her body inch by inch. I knew that she had to be moved from the streets as her screams would attract attention that would only cause more harm. Lifting her from the ground, I made my way quickly through the back streets making sure to remain out of sight. As the large house came into sight, I noticed Esme was immediately standing on the small steps awaiting our arrival, most likely after hearing the screams. With in seconds, Emily was taken from my arms and rushed up the stairs allowing me to wash the blood from my hands. Edward and Rosalie stood at the top the stairs sharing the same look of fury as the looked down upon me.

"That's Emily King. You turned Emily King" Rosalie yelled over the painful screams taking over the house

"Carlisle, have you any idea how close this will take us to being found out by the locals? Her family basically run this town and won't stop till they find her" Edward exclaimed

"I was not about to just let her die" I replied, calmly as I began to climb the stairs

"Why not? You see many patients die every day. What makes her any different?" Edward snapped

"Her kindness" I replied, bluntly closing the spare bedroom door over

"What happened to her?" Esme asked, sadly, her eyes never leaving Emily's tearful face

"I found her in the alley behind the hospital. You and I, both know they aren't the safest of places to be and her brother is one of the most hated people around these places. It wouldn't surprise me if this was related to him" I sighed as Esme placed a hand onto Emily's forehead whispering soothing words to her

"I couldn't just let her die, Esme." I whispered

"I know" Esme replied, taking Emily's hand in her's

Rosalie's POV

Three days, Emily's cries went on as the venom rampaged through her system transforming her into one of us. Taking away everything she once had and pulled her into this hell. Edward was more than right when he said the King's wouldn't stop till they found Emily. They had everyone they knew out searching her and several times they came close to the house. There was posters of her smiling face everywhere you turned on the streets. Truth is they'd never see her again after her transformation unless they wanted to be drunk dry of their blood. On the fourth day, Emily fell completely silent and her body incredibly still.

"Is she awake?" Edward whispered as Esme quietly left the bedroom

"She will be soon" Esme replied in her hushed voice

"She won't take this well" I sighed leaning against the banister of the staircase

"How much longer until Carlisle returns? She'll need to feed or her thirst will cause a frenzy" Edward added as he stood beside me

"He shouldn't-" Esme began but her voice grew quiet at the sound of movement from the room

"We'll stay here incase she tries to run" Edward told Esme as she reached for the handle

"How are you feeling, dear?" Esme asked, softly as she made her way across the room

"Strange" Emily replied

"Do you remember what happened?" Esme questioned

"I remember it all" Emily replied, bluntly

"I really need to be going home. Mother and Father will be worrying and I don't want that" Emily muttered pushing herself to her feet sending the large bed flying into the wall

"You need to stay calm" Esme soothed

"That wasn't me. There must have been some sort of wind or something" She snapped beginning to make her way towards the door

"Emily, you have to stay here for us to explain" Esme exclaimed as the door came flying off the hinges revealing Emily standing with a look of pure shock on her face

"Rosalie?" she questioned as I blocked her from going any further


End file.
